pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Clarence Stedman
Edmund Clarence Stedman (October 8, 1833 - January 18, 1908) was an American poet, literary critic, and anthologist. Life Overview Stedman wrote Poems: Lyric and idyllic (1860), Alice of Monmouth (1864), The Blameless Prince (1869), Victorian Poets (1875-1887), Lyrics and Idylls (1879), Poets of America (1885), and edited Victorian Anthology (1896), American Anthology (1896), etc.John William Cousin, "Stedman, Edmund Clarence," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 357. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 5, 2018. Youth and education Stedman was born at Hartford, Connecticut, on 8 October 1833. His mother was poet Elizabeth Clementine Stedman. He studied 2 years at Yale College..Stedman, Britannica 1911, 25, 861. He entered Yale in 1849, was suspended in 1852, and did not return.Bayard Taylor, "Stedman, Edmund Clarence," American Cyclopedia 1879. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 5, 2018. Career After editing the Norwich Tribune and Winsted Herald,, Stedman settled in New York in 1855, and in 1859 became a writer for the Tribune. In 1861-1862 he served as an army correspondent for the World, and in 1863 he was private secretary to Attorney General Bates at Washington. In 1864 he became a stock broker in New York. He was a banker in Wall Street from 1869 to 1900. His debut collection, Poems: Lyrical and idyllic, appeared in 1860, followed by successive volumes of similar character, and by collected editions of his verse in 1873, 1884 and 1897. His longer poems are Alice of Monmouth: An idyl of the Great War (1864);'' The Blameless Prince'' (1869), an allegory of good deeds, supposed to have been remotely suggested by the life of Prince Albert; and an elaborate commemorative ode on Hawthorne, read before the Harvard Phi Beta Kappa Society in 1877. As an editor he put forth a volume of Cameos from Landor ''(with T.B. Aldrich, 1874); a large Library of (selections from) ''American Literature (with Ellen M. Hutchinson, 11 volumes, 1888-1890); a Victorian Anthology (1895); and an American Anthology, 1787-1899 (1900). The 2 last-named anthologies were ancillary to a detailed and comprehensive critical study in prose of the whole body of English poetry from 1837, and of American poetry of the 19th century. This study appeared in separate chapters in Scribner's Monthly, and was reissued, with enlargements, in the volumes entitled Victorian Poets (1875; continued to the Jubilee year in the edition of 1887) and Poets of America (1885), the 2 works forming the most symmetrical body of literary criticism yet published in the United States. Their value is increased by the treatise on The Nature and Elements of Poetry (Boston, 1892) — a work of great critical insight as well as technical knowledge. He died in New York on 18 January 1908. He is buried at Woodlawn Cemetery, Bronx, New York. Writing After the death of James Russell Lowell, Stedman had perhaps the leading place among American poets and critics. An idyllic atmosphere is the prevalent characteristic of his longer pieces, while the lyric tone is never absent from his songs, ballads and poems of reflection or fancy. Recognition In 1871 the trustees of Yale University restored Stedman to his class, and gave him the degree of A.M.. In 1904, Stedman was among the original 7 chosen for membership in the American Academy of Arts and Letters. Publications Poetry *''Poems, Lyrical and idyllic. New York: Scribner, 1860. *The Prince's Ball. New York: Rudd & Carleton, 1860. *Alice of Monmouth: An idyl of the Great War; with other poems. New York: Carleton ' London: S. Low, 1864. *A Reconstruction Letter. New York: privately published, 1866. *The Blameless Prince, and other poems. Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1869. *Favorite Poems. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1877. *Hawthorne and other poems. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1877. *The Poetical Works of Edmund Clarence Stedman. Complete edition, Boston: James R. Osgood, 1874; Collective edition, Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1883; Household edition, Boston & New York: Houghton Miffln / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1887. *Lyrics and Idylls, with other poems. London: C. Kegan Paul, 1879. *Songs and Ballads. New York: Book Fellows' Club, 1884. *Poems: Now first collected. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1897. * ''https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_poems_of_Edmund_Clarence_Stedman (with biographical sketch by Linda Stedman). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1908. Non-fiction *''Victorian Poets. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1875; London: Chatto & Windus, 1875. **revised and extended. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1887. *Octavius Brooks Frothingham and the New Faith. New York: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1876. *Edgar Allan Poe; An essay on his life and works. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1881 **Cedar Rapids, IA: privately printed, 1908; Folcroft, PA: Folcroft Library Editions, 1973. *Poets of America. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1885; London: Chatto & Windus, 1885. *The Nature and Elements of Poetry. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1892. *The Complete Pocket Guide to Europe'' (edited by Thomas L. Stedman). New York: William R. Jenkins / London: Baillerie, Tindall & Cox, 1901. *''Genius and other essays. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1911. Edited * ''A Victorian Anthology, 1837–1895. Boston & New York: Houghton, Mifflin / Cambridge: Riverside Press, 1895. * An American Anthology, 1787–1900. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1900. *''The New York Stock Exchange; Its history, its contribution to national prosperity, and its relation to American finance at the outset of the twentieth century. New York: Stock Exchange Historical Co., 1905. Letters *The Inland City: A letter, and a poem. Norwich, CT: Norwich Academy Press, 1909. *Laura Stedman & George M. Gould, ''Life and Letters. (2 volumes), New York: Moffat, Yard, 1910. Volume I, Volume II. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edmund Clarence Stedman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Centre Inc. Web, Nov. 22, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References * . Wikisource, Web, Notes External links ;Poems *"The Cavalry Charge" *Selected Poetry of Edmund Clarence Stedman (1833-1908) (2 poems, "Mors Benefica," "Pan in Wall Street") at Representative Poetry Online *Edmund Clarence Stedman at the Poetry Archive - 3 poems ("Fallstaff's Song," "Mors Benefica," "Provencal Lovers") *[https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_poems_of_Edmund_Clarence_Stedman/Poems_of_New_England from The Poems of New England] (8 poems) *Edmund Clarence Stedman at PoemHunter (18 poems) ;Books *Works of Edmund Clarence Stedman at Internet Archive *Edmund Clarence Stedman at the Online Books Page ;Books *Edmund Clarence Stedman at Amazon.com ;About *Stedman, Edmund Clarence in the American Cyclopedia *Edmund Clarence Stedman at The Vault at Pfaff's *Edmund Clarence Stedman at Find a Grave * Original article is at Stedman, Edmund Clarence *Edmund Clarence Stedman's Black Atlantic (excerpt) Category:1833 births Category:1908 deaths Category:American poets Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:American essayists Category:People from Hartford, Connecticut Category:19th-century poets Category:Poetry anthologists Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American anthologists